(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an x-ray holder and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a dental x-ray sensor holder used for holding a digital sensor or film in a proper oriented position inside the middle of a patients mouth, when taking an x-ray of a tooth.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, prior art x-ray sensor holders and film holders are quite often placed imprecisely next to an inside of a tooth being x-rayed. When a dental patient bites down on a bite wing, holding the sensor or film, the sensor or film engages a side of a roof of the patient's mouth next to a gum line, thus causing discomfort. Also, with prior art holders using a tube guide ring disposed around a portion of an x-ray tube, proper alignment between the tube and the sensor is imprecise, the x-ray is quite often flawed, and cone cutting can occur. Further, holders using the tube guide ring around the x-ray tube are awkward and cumbersome to use and uncomfortable in the patient's mouth.
The subject dental x-ray sensor holder eliminates the above mentioned problems related to discomfort to a dental patient and provides for proper alignment of an x-ray sensor in the middle of the patient's mouth.